Távoli táj
by pirates4ever
Summary: A három nagy viking hódító hazatér, egymásnak elmesélik kalandjaikat, s mindezt versbe szedve. Igyekeztem a történelemhez hű maradni, de sok mindenre inkább csak utalok, és nem mutatom be részletesen. Természetesen az is elengedhetetlen, hogy Dánia és Norvégia oltsák egymást szüntelen.


**Ami azt illeti, magyarórán unatkoztam, de annyiban hatott, hogy rám tört a verselhetnék, s íme a végtermék. Norvég-dán-svéd összeül, hogy megvitassák, ki merre járt. Szó esik a britt-tesókról, Izlandról, az új világról, ukrán-orosz-fehérorosz trióról és a ruszokról (illetve főként az elsőről), Bizáncról, és még a magyarok is megemlítődnek benne.**

**Jó szórakozást!**

* * *

Távoli táj, mily' szép, mily' zord

Hűvös hideget a szél szerteszét hord

Kietlen vidéken

Haragos tengeren.

Távoli táj három szülötte

Három irányból jön e földre.

Nyugaton járt a fjordok királya

Délebbre vérszomjas bátyja

Keleten volt az utolsó,

Kevésbé ismert viking hódító.

Három égtáj, három történet,

Halljuk hát, útjukról mit mesélnek

Délről jött a leghangosabb, vitézül kezdi

Szigeti testvéreknek hogy ment neki.

„Négyen voltak ellenem,

Felül mégis én kerekedtem.

Első volt mind közül a harcias skót,

Nagy legénynek hitte magát, de puhány volt."

Szólt nagy dicsekedve,

Ám a nyugatról jött felszólalt ellene.

„A vörös loboncút én győztem le,

Lábam előtt térdelt a földre."

„Pimasz vagy öcsém, de nem bánom,

Legyen hát kettőnké a diadalom.

Ott voltam én is…

No de had folytassam mégis!"

Beszélt így, ám hogy neki legyen igaza,

A kényes témát el nem hagyta.

„A hódítás kettőnké, nem tagadom,

Noha a földet nekem kellett megtartanom.

Mindeközben tovább mentem,

Szőke kicsi Walest is legyűrtem."

„Légy büszke!" szólt a fjordok királya

„Mit árthat neked egy apró kicsi leányka?"

„Szidalmad, mondom én, alaptalan

Van ő oly' bátor, mint egy férfi,

S szó mi szó, ott a furfang,

Amiből kétszer annyi jutott néki."

„Erő nélkül mit a bátorság, az ész?"

„Pontosan ennek hiánya okozta vesztét.

Én szerencsésnek mondhatom magam,

Hisz' mindháromból jócskán kaptam."

„A szerénység nagy erény,

Neked csak álom, s remény."

„Gúnyolódásod rám nem hat,

Annál többre becsülöm magamat."

Az utolsó, a legcsendesebb

Most először szólalt meg

„Folytasd, kérlek, ne vesszünk össze,

Épp elég harc jutott mindegyikünkre."

„De türelmetlen vagy, mondhatom,

No de a kedvedért folytatom.

Utolsó kalandozásom ismered

Az íreket veled együtt leptem meg."

Fordult a nyugatról jötthöz.

„De nem maradtam soká, eljöttem rögtön.

Azt a történetet öcsém, nem ismered

Veled nem esett meg.

Noha az utolsó testvér fiatal,

Volt köztünk épp elég viadal.

Nagy és erős, nincsen párja…"

„Füllentesz, te gyáva!"

„Ahogy mondom, úgy is van,

Olyannak, mint ő, még nem találkoztam.

Vitéz a harcban, nem vitás,

Noha csak akkor, ha nem akad más.

Ha tehette, íj és nyíl volt kezében,

S tudjátok, a távolharc nekem nem kenyerem,

Így Wessex az, a gyávák földje,

Melynek nem kerültem fölibe."

„Más szóval vesztettél"

„Hé, gúnyolódni nem ér!"

„Higgadj le, fivérem!

Veled ellentétben én a végsőkig elmentem."

„Mesélj csak, mégis hova? Mondd!

Ekkorát hazudni nekem se gond."

„Megtörtént, ha mondom!

Befogod a szád, ismertetni fogom."

„Ahogy csak gondolod,

Kedvedért hallgatok."

„Hűvös, s furcsa szél fújt nyugat felől,

Én pedig tudtam jól, ott valaminek lennie köl.

Elindultam hát,

Ír szigetről a vízen át."

„Tényleg?! Már azt hittem repültél.

Vagy talán Odin nyolc0lábú lovára ültél?"

„Ne gúnyolódj, kérlek szépen!

Csoda, hogy épen visszatértem.

A tenger, mit te ismersz, csupán tócsa

Ahhoz képest, mi ott künn vár az utazóra.

Számát sem tudtam a napnak,

Pedig hajóink jól haladtak,

Mit a tengeren töltöttünk,

Mire zord vidéken kikötöttünk."

„No, és aztán? Miféle nép élt ott?

Úr nélküli földet meghódítani nem nagydolog."

„Kietlenség. Ő volt az ura a földnek.

Nem várta semmivel a messziről érkezőket.

Zordabb ott a nyár,

Mi itt reánk ősszel vár."

„Hát a napot láttátok-é?"

Szólt a csöndesebb fivér

„Nem látni azt, csak nagy ritkán

Csak szél van ott, s hullám a sziklán."

„Ejj, ejj! Ez már trónfosztás!

A kietlenség volt az úr, nem más!"

„Jártasd a szádat másutt, kérlek,

Hátha akad hálás közönséged."

„Minek az, hisz' itt vagytok ti,

Kik nem tudtok ellenem mit tenni.

No de folytasd, esdve kérlek,

Had halljuk az esti mesédet!"

„Továbbmentünk tengeren,

Vikingként ez kutyakötelességem.

Újabb nélkülözések árán

Új földre leltünk, úgy ám!

S nincs e helyen olyan állat,

Mit ember azon a földön láthat.

Azt hittük, már Asgard az a szépség,

Gyönyörű part, sziklás hegység,

De Odinnan, Thornak se híre, se hamva,

Csupán barbár emberek járnak arra.

Réz bőrükhöz képest a mienk sápadt,

Többek között ezért sem tekintettek barátnak.

Veszélyesek, s mi part közelben maradtunk,

Hogy ha kell, tengerre szállhassunk."

„Szöktél volna, s én vagyok gyáva?! Ez kész!"

„Ez nem gyávaság, csak józanész."

„Odin szakállára mondom,

A meséid nélkül is van elég gondom.

Még hogy fém a bőre…"

„Csak a színe olyan, te hülye!"

„Az, aki mondja!

S még hogy én sápadt?!

Arcom is viking, piros pozsgás…"

„De ha mondom, az övék egészen már."

„Bánom is én!

Noha eggyel szívesen megküzdenék."

„Alkalmad lehet rá, csak bírd az utat!

Hidd el nekem, az majd téged sem mulattat."

„Majd meglátjuk. Induljunk máris!"

„Csak most jöttünk, hova sietsz mégis?"

Szólt szelíden a csöndes is.

„Hisz' mondandóját még be sem fejezte."

Mutatott a mellette ülőre.

„Valóban, a nagy útból kis szösszenet,

Mégis talán mind közül a leglényegesebb.

Van egy apró kicsi sziget,

Melyet a hazaúton találtunk meg.

Élelem nincs sok, annál inkább víz,

Meleg és lágy,

Hol nincs más vágy,

Csak ülni, nem érezni éhséget, szomjat,

Mert hát inni nem szabad.

Ez az egyetlen jó azon a vidéken,

Különben a táj, mint itthon, kietlen."

„Mily' meglepő… Itt van a közelben?

Csodálom, hogy nem élhetetlen."

„Ne gúnyolódj, bátyám!

A java még hátra van ám."

„Kíváncsian várom…"

„Kár volt megszólalnom, már bánom.

Hogy a sors ilyen hitetlen fivérrel áldott meg,

Csakis velem eshetett meg.

Más testvér örülne,

Hogy az öccse hazajutott élve.

Nem is akárhogy, többedmagával…"

S az utolsó szó volt a két fivérre nagy hatással.

„Megállj! Ezt nagyon szégyellem,

De az utolsó szót nem értem.

De hisz' nem is egyedül mentél.

Jó hogy vissza nem úgy tértél."

Szólt értetlenkedve a dán

Fejét tanácstalanul vakargatván.

„Had mondjam el a lényeget!

Azon a szigeten élt egy kicsi gyermek,

Mint az ujjam, olyan egyedül,

S mikor megláttam, remegett szüntelenül."

„Te nagy hódító, egy gyermek állt utadba,

Nem harcoltál, mégis én vagyok a gyáva…"

„Még hogy nem harcoltam!

Az írek között elég otthonosan mozogtam!

De ez a gyermek…"

„És mégis mire kell neked?

Egyáltalán hová lett?"

„Ott maradt, s vele néhány vikingem

Új otthont építenek, úgy hiszem.

Még kicsi és gyenge, de mától nem kell félnie.

Csak tudnám, védelmemet ő is akarja-e?

Szája búcsúzáskor köszönömre nyílott,

De arca érzéseiről számot nem adott."

„Ez a gyermek olyan, mint mi?"

„Hős népeknek nagy vezéri?"

„Olyan lesz, mint mi

Ha egyszer megéri.

Belőle is válhat ország,

Kinek nevét sokszor kimondják.

Addig csak türelemmel várjon!

Minden bajtól megóvom."

A dán a svédhez fordulván megjegyezte:

„Túlzottan ellágyult a szíve…"

Noha a norvég hallotta,

Ám őt ez hidegen hagyta.

Volt egyéb, mi érdekelje:

„És te hol jártál, s merre?"

A svéd csak csöndben hallgatott,

Hisz' nem élt át nagy kalandot.

Óceánnak, tengernek nem ment neki,

Mint két fivére, mint hős viking férfi.

„Beszélj hát, ha kérdezett!

Vagy tán csak itthon ültél, s lested az eget?

Sütöttél finom kenyeret?"

Ekkor a svéd belekezdett.

„Jártam én távoli sztyeppéken,

Végtelennek tűnő rónák közepében…

Hozzánk hasonló népek éltek ott,

De hajózni egy sem tudott."

„Várj! Rónákon, sztyeppéken nincs tenger…"

„Nem is éltem e lehetőséggel."

„Gyalog mentél, ugye?"

„Nem egészen. A folyókat követve."

„És aztán, ha egynek vége van, hova?"

„Hallgass már, dán fajzatja!"

Szólt közbe türelmetlenül Norvégia

„Folytasd bátyám, ne zavarjon!

Én majd valahogyan csendre bírom."

„Amilyen hosszú az én történetem

Olyan nagyon érdektelen.

Az első kalandom,

Ha szabad így neveznem,

Az első általam alapított városom

Kijev mellett esett meg velem.

Mintha csak magunkat láttam volna,

Három testvér, noha két leány, s egy fiúcska.

Egyedül éldegéltek a nagy hidegben,

Népük számomra rejtély, még mindig ismeretlen

De én segítettem nekik,

S uralkodjuk most viking.

A Rurik családból származó Oleg

Maradt ott vezetőnek.

Miután tovább mentem,

Majd azt is elmesélem,

Visszatértemkor lelkesedett,

Mert okos, ügyes a három gyerek.

Csak egy nem hagyta nyugodni, a fiúcska

Viselkedése szerinte nagyon furcsa.

De biztosított felőle,

Nagy és erős ország lesz belőle."

„Új országok, később új ellenségek…

Komolyan mondom, nem értelek titeket."

„Hallgass már, vagy agyonverlek!"

„Hú, de félek!"

„Folytasd, kérlek!"

„Végső állomásom volt Bizánc elérése…"

„Tényleg? Hozzám is eljutott a híre."

Kivételesen a norvég szakította félbe

„Odalenn délen

Messzi-messzi tengeren

Ott a sok drága keleti kincs.

Hideg? Mi az? Olyan nincs!"

„Azt mondogatják,

Mindet a távoli keletről hozzák."

„Temérdek illatos, s gyógyító fűszer…"

„…egekbe látó, drága műszer…"

„Ez mind szép és jó, de hol vannak ezek?"

Szólt egykedvűen a dán, ám irigykedett.

Ő csak a szomszéd szigeten járt,

S hosszan nem állította föl táborát.

Ha meg is tette volna,

Angolok lettek volna a nyomába.

Keserves küzdelmek árán védte, ami másé,

Míg testvérei megszereztek mindent, mi senkié.

Ő anyaföldjét elhagyni végleg nem akarta,

Noha ez már régen megbánta.

„Nem mindegy az neked?"

„Csak beszélgetni próbálok veled.

De látom, ez neked nem elég,

Jobb társaság lesz a varég.

Svéd, tovább hogy van? A vége mi lett?"

„Ez a vége, tovább nincsen.

Ami érdekes volt még,

Út közben történt.

Furcsa egy nép,

Kikkel én találkozék.

Magukat úgy hívják: megyer.

Melynek jelentése annyit tesz: ember.

Lóháton, szekéren élnek,

Mondogatják, ott születtek.

Hallottam hírét angol íjászoknak…

Na ők annál sokkal többet tudnak.

Mindnek olyan a kinézete,

Mintha félig ló lenne.

Szalad a ló, s ő onnan lő,

Mindegy ellenség merről jő.

Meg egy sem úszhatja,

Mikor a magyarok tovasuhannak.

Mert bizony gyorsak,

Elvesznek életet, földi javakat.

Őket bizonyosan kedvelnéd,

Tombol bennük a hódíthatnék.

S most megosztom veletek

Az ő történetüket.

„_Távoli táj két szülötte_

_Két irányba indult hazát keresve"_

Mesélte egy magyar lányka

„_Mi már soha nem térünk vissza_

_Az őshazába, a távoli Nagy Határra."_

„Mi ez a nagy határ?"

Kérdezte a dán kíváncsivá válván.

„Az egy irdatlan nagy hegy,

Melyen átkelni nem lehet.

Odaát is van föld, de csupa jég,

Csak ezen az oldalán élhető még."

„_Csak egyet nem tudok" _mondta

„_Rokonomat látni fogom-e még valaha?_

_A Nagy Határtól tért nyugatra„_

„S a lány megkért, nézzek utána.

A magyarok hősies népe,

Hét nagy törzs szövetsége.

Olyan, mint mi, ki őket összetartja,

Mindössze egyetlen leányka.

Számításom szerint

Olyan, mint a finn,

Ám ez bizony téves.

Noha a kicsi szőkeség hősies,

Népe béketűrőbb, mint a magyar,

De nyelve rokon, mindkettő furcsán hadar."

„Tehát megtaláltad a fiút?"

„Nem volt túl bonyolult.

Itt volt a szomszédban,

Csak jól elbújt a bozótban."

S hogy a mese estnek hogy lett vége?

Norvégra, dánra a frászt hozta a kis szőke.

A dán mérgelődött irigykedett,

Két öccse gyarmatot hamarabb szerzett.

Angol, walesi a finnél alig volt nagyobb,

Alul mégis hogyan maradhatott?

Végül ő javasolá, hajtsák álomra a fejüket

Hátha holnapra elfelejtik az egészet.

* * *

**Elnézést a tagolatlanságáért, valamiért ez az oldal nem engedi úgy, ahogy én megálmodtam. **

**Mellesleg az elbeszélések alatt elég sok utalás, homályos megfogalmazás van, ha valakinek valami nem tiszta nyugodtan írjon, megmagyarázom. Ha pediglen valami nem úgy van, ahogy én azt itt megírtam, akkor is szóljatok!**


End file.
